Are You My Daddy?
by ChArMeD-101
Summary: Someone's back in town and he's going to be in for a great surprise! read and review...thanks


Disclaimer- I don't own any of the Charmed characters. They belong to The WB network and Spelling entertainment. 

Title- Are You My Daddy?

Rated- G

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

For the past five years, Phoebe kept a secret and lived with it. Now, all that is about to change in a second's notice.

"Harmony! You stop that right now! Put your face against the wall," Phoebe shouted unhappily at her 5-year-old daughter. 

The little girl turned around and faced the wall crying softly to herself, because she knew her mom was very upset with her. Phoebe had told Harmony many times not to throw the ball around in the house because she might break something. Well, that's exactly what happened. So, therefore Harmony's getting punished.

Quickly, Phoebe gathered up the broken pieces of glass that belonged to the vase and disposed it into the trash can. 

"Why don't you ever listen to me, Harmony? I'm I doing something wrong? Please tell me because I don't think I can stand this any longer," Phoebe said to her daughter who looked at her with tearful eyes. "Am I such a bad mother that you do things just to hurt me? I mean, you don't listen to me. You argue with me. What is it, Harmony? Talk to me," Phoebe said concerned. 

Harmony's round, blue eyes stared at Phoebe and it remind her of Cole when he was upset with her. "Come here, sweetie," Phoebe said motioning Harmony over to the couch.

As Harmony walked over to the couch, she asked, "Mommy, are you mad at me?" Phoebe replied sitting her daughter on her lap, "I'm just a little upset, because I don't know what's wrong with you. Did something happened that you want to tell me about?," Phoebe questioned.

Harmony grew silent and twirled one of her brown curls over her finger. "Something happened at school?," Phoebe asked worried. Harmony replied, "Well...this one day the teacher asked us to draw a picture of our family. I did, but when I showed it to everyone they asked me where was my father. I didn't know what to tell them." 

Phoebe grew silent and hugged Harmony close. 

"Why don't I have a daddy like everyone else, mommy?," Harmony asked. Phoebe answered, "Because every family is different, sweetie. Not all families are alike." The worst question was coming and Phoebe could feel it. 

"Do I have a daddy, mommy? Do I?," Harmony asked hopefully. Phoebe didn't know what to answer. If she said yes, Harmony would ask who. If she said no, Harmony would ask, why? This was all very exasperating.

"It's getting late, and you have school tomorrow. Get ready for bed and I'll be up to tuck you in," Phoebe said avoiding the question. Harmony hesitated, but then decided that it was best if she didn't ask anymore questions for the day. Phoebe watched as Harmony climbed the steps of the stairs to her room.

Everything would have been easier if only Cole had been here to help, but Phoebe has no idea where he is. Then she thought she wouldn't want him back anyways. It was the best for Harmony, Phoebe thought. Then she questioned herself, is it the best for Harmony?

Early the next morning around 7 o'clock, Piper was cooking breakfast for her daughter and her niece. Which was way easier then cooking for the adults in the manor. The kiddos went to private school, which made exceptions for 3-year-olds like Melinda. Yeah, Piper couldn't wait to put Melinda in school. Harmony and Melinda were chasing each other around in their school uniforms. 

"Girls, no running in the house, please?," Piper called out to them from the kitchen.

Ding-Dong! Ding-Dong! Harmony exclaimed, "That's the doorbell!" Phoebe crosses into the foyer and announced, " I got it."

Harmony followed her mom out into the foyer and stared at the strange man standing on their porch. She never saw him before, but felt like she knew somehow. Her mom was speechless as well. Did she know who he was? Harmony took her mother's hand and stared up at the man curiously.

"Mommy? Do you know him?," Harmony asked. Phoebe replied, "Hey, go eat your breakfast okay? It's almost time to go to school." Harmony nodded and walked into the kitchen with her dress shoes clicking against the wooden floorboards.

Phoebe stood and stared at Cole in shock. What was he doing back here? What does he want? Does he know Harmony's his daughter? Where has he been? Phoebe's head swirled with dizzy thoughts about what would happen. She was so scared of what the future may hold for them when he learns the truth.

Cole asked, "Mommy? Are you married?" Phoebe answered, "No, I- no." Cole stared at her a little suspicious and asked, "Then why did that little girl call you mommy?" Phoebe asked rudely, "why did you come back? You have no idea what I've been through. How could you?!" Cole expression changed into a deep concern and questioned, "How could I what? I'm here on a business trip. Phoebe, there's something your not telling me. What is it?" Phoebe turns away from him and said, "leave, now. If you know what's best for you." Cole opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Harmony's voice.

"I'm ready to go," Harmony said dragging her backpack on the ground. Phoebe turned her attention to her daughter and Melinda who followed right behind her cousin. Phoebe said, "okay, sweetie. Hold on a minute." 

Cole asked, "Who is she Phoebe?" Phoebe asked, "would it matter now?" Cole asked clearly baffled, "What are you talking about? Who's the little girl? Just answer me that." 

Phoebe instructed, "Harmony, take your cousin out into the car and wait for mommy." Harmony looked at the strange man one last time before bouncing down the steps of the porch with her cousin. 

"Okay, now are you going to tell me?," Cole asked a little impatient. Phoebe shouted, "You want to know who she is, Cole?! Do you really? She's your daughter! As in the one you never knew about, yeah." 

Cole couldn't believe his ears. He was happy, but then angry at the same time. How could Phoebe never told him about something this important? She shouldn't have to raise their child on her own. This was what bothered Cole the most. He missed a whole 5 years of his daughter's life. 

Phoebe shoved past him and tried to make it to the car put he pulled her back by her arm and said, "We got to talk, Phoebe." Phoebe said, "damn straight. Get your hands off me." Cole released his hold on her and watched as Phoebe made her way out into the car. Watching as Phoebe buckled Harmony into her seat. 

There was no doubt in Cole's mind that Harmony was his daughter. He could saw the resemblance between them easily. The question now was, what is he going to do?

Time past too quickly that Phoebe almost forgot to pick the girls up from school. In the car, Harmony usually sitting in front with her mom asked, "Who was that man this morning?" Phoebe hesitated, "Uh...an old friend." There was sort of a truth to that. So, Phoebe wasn't completely lying to her daughter. What was she supposed to say? "Here, honey, this is your father who you're supposed to meet 5 years ago?" That would be way too awkward.

When they arrived home Paige announced, "Cole called 3 times. The machine got it. Did you know he was back in town?" Phoebe nodded. Paige asked, "Does he know about Harm? Did he freak?" Phoebe replied, "yes, and yes. What should I do?" Paige asked, "Does Harm know about Cole?" Phoebe answered, "I told her he was just a friend." Paige asked loudly, "Surely you have to tell her. See where things go after that." Phoebe nodded and asked, "Would you do me a favor and get the kiddos a snack while I return his calls?" Paige nodded.

"Cole Turner speaking," Cole's voice said over the receiver. "It's me Phoebe," she told him nervously. "Phoebe! I didn't think you would call," Cole said clearly surprised. Phoebe said, "I'm doing what's best for Harmony." Cole stated, "Of course. Anyhow, I want to have dinner with Harmony tonight. The three of us together." Phoebe said, "Harmony doesn't know you're her father." Cole asked, "Well, when are you going to tell her?" Phoebe said, "Soon. Before dinner tonight." Cole asked, "Italian sounds good?" Phoebe answered, "Sure." Cole announced, "I'll pick you up at seven tonight." Phoebe said, "Okay, bye." 

6 pm 

Piper helped Phoebe dress Harmony in a cute pink dress and did her hair, while Melinda sat and played cards with her daddy. Harmony said, "Aunt Piper, I wish I had a daddy." Piper said, "You do Harmony. It's just not the right time for you to know yet." Harmony asked, "Why not?" Piper replied, "Well because it's not the right time yet." Harmony asked, "when is the right time?" Piper answered, "soon." Melinda stated, "You can use my daddy whenever you need him." Piper said, "That's right." Harmony argued, "It's not the same thing. I love you Uncle Leo, but I want a daddy." Phoebe appeared in the doorway and looked at Harmony without a word.

Silently, Phoebe walked Harmony downstairs dressed in an evening gown, for a small talk before dinner. Phoebe said, "I have something to tell you." Harmony asked, "What is it?" Phoebe answered with a question; "Do you remember that man you saw this morning?" Phoebe paused and waited for an answer from Harmony, who nods her head silently. Phoebe stated hesitantly, "Well, he's...not just an old friend. He's also your...father." 

Harmony stares up at her mom shocked. "He doesn't look very nice," Harmony stated. Phoebe smiled and said, "He's nice. Don't you worry about him Harmony. That's why were all dressed up, were going to dinner with him." Harmony asked curiously, "If he's my dad, then where has he been?" Phoebe replied, "you're too young to understand, I'll explain when you grow older."

The doorbell suddenly rings interrupting them. Phoebe said, "That's him. Are you ready?" Harmony asked, "Do I have a choice?" Phoebe said taking Harmony's hand, "Come on, sweetie."

"Hi," Cole said. Phoebe greeted him politely. Harmony was hiding behind her mommy. Cole kneeled down to Harmony and said, "Come here to daddy." Harmony steps out from behind Phoebe and asked uncertainly, "Daddy?" Cole extended his arms and Phoebe watched as Harmony flew into her daddy's arms and hugged him tightly.

While holding Harmony in his arms, he felt like he known her since forever. The love he felt for his daughter was unconditional.

Cole said looking up at Phoebe, "We should probably go before we loose our dinner reservations." Phoebe said, "Come on, Harmony. Let's go sweetie." Harmony refused to take her mother's hand and beckoned Cole to pick her up, which he did and carried her out to the car.

At the restaurant, both parents felt a little out of place with their daughter. Harmony was indeed and bright and healthy child. She was a pleasure was have around.

"what do you do, daddy?," Harmony asked staring at him with her big, round, blue eyes. Cole answered, "I do anything from architectural to working in law firms." Phoebe looked at him surprised. Cole explained, "It has been five years. Things changed." Phoebe said rhetorically, "Yeah, you can say that again." 

Harmony was baffled by the word architectural, and asked her father what it meant. Cole replied, "I build buildings in the city. Like in San Francisco." Harmony exclaimed, "Wow, cool!" Hey, at least someone thinks his job is cool. 

"How come your not with mommy?," Harmony asked out of the blues. Cole was caught off guard and didn't have the answer to that question. Phoebe replied the best way she could, "Because not all parents stay in love with each other." Harmony stated, "Well, then how come Aunt Piper and Uncle Leo are still together?" Phoebe sighed and said, "Well, that's because they love each other a lot." Harmony questioned, "How come you and dad can't love each other like that too?"

Phoebe wished she knew the answer, but she didn't. Cole stared at her blankly and they shared an awkward moment.

The manor

Phoebe and Cole tucked Harmony into bed and bid her good night. They then joined each other in the living room and had a talk. 

Cole broke the silence that was suffocating them, "so, how are you really?" Phoebe sat down and answered, "Confused and tired." Cole asked, "is it cause of Harmony?" Phoebe replied, "Having a child is great, but being a single mother isn't all what it's up to be." Cole took her hands and asked, "I'm here now aren't I?" 

Phoebe took her hands away from his grip and said, "It's complicated, Cole." Cole protested, "not the way I see it. Look, I know you don't want to be with me, but this has nothing to do with us and everything to do with Harmony. Now, she needs and father and I'm her father. I'll move back here and she can spend time with me on the weekends or whatever you choose to do." Phoebe asked, "Don't you get it, Cole? She wants us together. A family, her family." Cole asked, "Well, what are we supposed to do?" 

Silence filled the room again like ice in the artic. The air in the room suddenly turned cold.

Phoebe said tearfully, "I don't know what to do, Cole. Everything's falling apart." Cole asked, "What do you mean everything's falling apart? I thought it was just getting put together." Phoebe explained, "I didn't want you to know that I work three different jobs just trying to support Harmony. Were not doing all that great. If this continues, I'll have to pull her out of private school." Cole asked, "Oh, my god, Phoebe. Why don't you ever tell me anything? You don't have to be the one with all the burden on you. If it weren't for me you wouldn't be in this situation right now. I'll do anything for Harmony. Just let me help you, Phoebe. We don't necessarily need to be married to raise a kid."

Cole stood motionless to Phoebe who had her back turned to him. It was time he took charge of his responsibilities and be a man about it. He was determined to raise Harmony and give her the best no matter what Phoebe had to say. Harmony was his responsibility and he wasn't going to walk out on them, not now, not ever.

"How do you know that it would work?," Phoebe asked uncertain. Cole replied, "I'm not, but I'll do whatever it takes for Harmony's sake. That's a promise I will keep until the day I die." Phoebe turned around to face him. Her own face was streaked with tears and she said, "You broke so many promises, Cole. How am I supposed to believe you now?" Cole answered, "I'll swear if that's what you want me to do, Phoebe." Phoebe didn't say anything. Cole put up his right hand and said, "I, Cole Turner, swear that...."

Phoebe cut him off when she fled into his arms crying on his shoulder. Cole embraced her and insisted that everything would be all right. He himself didn't know if that was true or not. He hoped that it would be.

Meanwhile, Harmony peered through the living room and saw her parents embracing each other. What will happen to me now? Harmony thought to herself while tiptoeing up the stairs. So, now she has a father but what will happen to her and her mother? Will things be the same? She didn't seem to worry her little head about it too much; instead she fell right asleep without another thought in mind.

The End


End file.
